Think of Me
by Shiller
Summary: The first time I met him, I wanted to kill him. Now he's kissing me and telling me we've been married before and that I'm not exactly human. I thought he was crazy but then there's those dreams... Kaname/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Please me nice to me if I get something wrong. It's been years since I've started writing here on an old account and it's also been a long time since I've watched Vampire Knight.**

Note: I need some Beta.

Chapter One:

The winds coming from outside the school gates howled as it reached me on the school's roof top. I shivered and cursed the damn wind, pulling my damn school blazer closer while stuffing my icy hands on my jeans jacket.

My fingers hit metal on the right while my left hit a cardboard, reminding me that I still had my cigarette and lighter if I ever wanted a smoke.

I looked down at my stuffed hands and then around the area, apprehensive that a certain short haired red eyed prefect would come out of nowhere and bitch about it.

When I saw that I was alone, I shrugged and then pulled out the only two things I love in the world.

_Yuuki would be so pissed if she caught me right now_.

Jamming my cigarette, the wind fluttered wildly and quickly as if it too was opposing. I had to stop and keep my hair at bay as it started to dance wildly because of the wind, my deep red locks floating wildly like a red flag.

After I got that settled, I turn back to the other task at hand and flicked my zipo open. I raised it so the flame could reach the tip of my cancer stick.

Unfortunately, inches away from lighting it, somebody from behind snatch it from my grasp.

"What the fuck?" I asked, shocked at what just happened.

But then Anger took over and I spun around to find a guy, taller than me, who had my lighter in his hand. His brown hair was a mess in the wind too as he eyed me with his serene red eyes.

But what I noticed most was wearing.

A white uniform.

My eyes grew narrower at that, "What are you doing here? Isn't your class still ongoing?" I demanded.

"If I report your smoking, would you also keep my skipping a secret?" He had the balls to bargain.

I snorted, "Fat chance buddy boy, now go back to class or I'll report you to the chairman"

Not that I would.

I hated visiting that idiot when all he does is worry about my smoking, drinking, and failing grades along with me being too manly for a girl.

Seriously, just the thought of him makes me itch to shoot somebody.

And if this guy doesn't go back to class, he might just be my vampire shooting practice.

He looked amused which grated on my nerves, "No you wouldn't. You hate the chairman"

What, he was mind reading now?

Great, so I happened to encounter a psychic Vamp.

Just my freaking luck.

"And so are you, so I suggest going back to class Charles Xavier" I snapped and made a shooing motion with my hands.

Still, the dude did not move.

I repeat, the dude did not move.

"Ugh, what a pain," I mumbled with irritation.

"Want me to kiss you good bye? Move idiot!" I yelled at him.

The wind seemed to howl fiercely this time which made me stop and turn back to face where it was coming from. It had been my second day here and my first night as a prefect but I'm pretty sure the winds weren't this strong.

Maybe a storm was brewing.

Gah, you really can't trust the weatherman on anything.

"Kaname-senpai?"

I turn back at the familiar voice of Yuuki and found her standing close to us.

"You now this guy?" I pointed to the guy in front of me.

"Yes," Yuuki nodded and approached us.

"Well then tell him to quit fooling his ass around and go back to class," I growled in irritation as I moved to leave completely fed up in dealing with this guy.

"I swear to God either his mentally retarded or he doesn't speak Japanese. I think it's the first" I grumbled as I jumped down on the ledge a few floors up and landing on the ground with a soundless thud.

I then realize I still had my cigarette between my lips, unlit. I cussed and spit it out before stomping my way to where Yuuki's lover boy was at. Aside from having to take Zero's prefect position, I was also appointed Nanny to the slowly turning Level E vampire. Why me and not his girl?

Apparently, the chairman was afraid Zero would attack his precious daughter.

Yet he had to qualms of Zero attacking me.

He really is a jerk.

I sighted, dismissing the though. Might as well just shut up and do the damn job so I could sleep early tonight...

Halfway through the tower where the famous Zero Kiryuu was being chained to the wall, my eyes narrowed into thin slits when I saw three idiotic day class students loitering around the school fountain.

They seemed to be looking talking excitedly at something that they didn't detect me coming. Even as I haulted in front of them.

"And what do you all think your doing? Jerking around past the school's curfew on day class students" I made my presence known.

I folded my arms and tapped my index finger while raising my eyebrows to wait for their reply as I caught them all red handed.

The three looked like deer caught in the headlights when they saw me but one of them quickly recovered and had the guts to glare back at me, "Were sick and tired of you prefect having the night class to yourselves, we want them too!" She yelled at me.

Ugh, her high pitch voice sure does make me want to punch somebody.

If she keeps this up, I might actually just punch her.

And I'm not stopping after I throw one.

"And do you think I'm not sick of the night class too? Hell, I'd give my right kidney to get out of the prefect duty but I can't. And rules are rules, no day class after nightfall. So I suggest you scram before I break all of your noses" I threatened, punching my palm with my fist for theatrics.

That made the three back away in fright.

"You wouldn't," The brave one dared yet her teeth clattered as she stuttered it.

"Want me to prove it?" I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows, giving a warning step forward.

This made the girls step back continuously while shaking madly and then finally turning around and breaking for a run. I chuckled at that.

If they had tails, it would be tightly plastered between their legs right now.

My amusement was short lived when out of nowhere, two night classes appeared in front of those girls and stopped their escape.

In my temper, I normally would have turn around and left those girls to be sucked dry by that vampires. But I also do my duty no matter what so I'm pretty much obligated to save those scrawny ass bitches from those equally scrawny ass vampires.

And to think I'd just be dealing with the psychic vampire...

Ugh, what a pain.

Sighting, I pulled out my lovely desert Eagle with the words, 'Go ahead, make my day' embossed on the side in elegant curved writing, and ran over to them.

I was slightly out of breath when I came near them and I had to stop a second and take a breath.

Good, I need to hit the gym more.

One of the night classes was now holding a girl and seconds away from drinking her blood. The remaining two girls were cowering in the corner, unknowing that another night class was behind them ready to grab them if they tried to run.

"STOP!" I commanded while still huffing and out of breath.

They all turned to me as if noticing me for the first time.

"Eh, who are you?" The one who was about to drink from the girl frowned at was a blonde haired pretty boy while his partner had the same pretty boy face but with an orange tinge to his hair.

"Your death if you don't let those girls go," I growled, aiming my love at his shoulder.

And though I would love nothing more than to aim it at his head right now, rules where rules and I couldn't just simply kill night class students. Something about school's ideals and vampire aristocracy.

Pretty boy number one chuckled as if I told him a joke, "Really?"

Hey, I'm the one holding the gun here so I suggest he stop pissing me off!

Seriously, I shouldn't be the one to blame for what I was about to do next.

Maybe because it had been long since I heard my love being fired or maybe because I was having a rough day and also a shitty night.

Whatever the reason, I wasn't about to regret my decision.

So I pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A single gunshot rang like thunder into the night as everybody except me looked astounded as pretty boy number one threw the girl to the ground and clutch his bleeding left shoulder.

"Aido!" Pretty boy number two was at his side in an instant, stopping pretty boy number one from falling into the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" One of the girls shrieked.

"Believe me now?" I smirked at pretty boy number one.

"You bitc-"

"What's happening here?"

We both turned to the person behind me and saw Yuuki panting like mad as she must have ran all the way here when she heard the gun shot. The guy on the roof earlier was there with her, eyes narrowing and looking angry but not too much.

He still had the I'm-cool-and-calm type of guy on.

"Aido-senpai!" Yuuki's eyes got bigger than my fat ass as she saw the night class bleeding on the pavement. She instinctively ran over to him.

To help? I'm not so sure.

"Your bleeding!" She gasped.

Well duh

I tucked my gun away and glared at the scared girls huddling together, "See what your stupid jealousy got you? You almost got slaughtered and I just freaking violated school rules!" I shouted at them which made them cower further.

I sighted and turn to stare at the ground with a frown. I ran a hand through my hair, "I need a drink," I muttered, instantly planning on going to the local pub tomorrow to get sloshed.

"She fired at me!" Pretty boy number one pointed and accusing finger my way while both pretty boys glared at me with venom.

Dude, I shot you on the shoulder not in the head.

If I were you, I'd just shut up and be thankful I'm not dead.

"My finger slip," I shrugged which angered them more.

"It won't happen again," I added lightly.

"Maybe I'll break them off to make sure," Pretty boy number two stood up menacingly.

"Ha don't think I didn't reserved some bullets for you, pretty boy" I winked at him.

"STOP!" Yuuki started to panic.

"I'll burn you to a crisp!" He exclaimed suddenly concentrating.

"And I'll turn you to dust," I pulled out my gun and aimed at his head.

"STOP!" Yuuki cried fruitlessly.

Just as the fight was really going to start, in a flash, somebody was between us and it was no other than the guy at the roof earlier.

"Stop," He said calmly to pretty boy as was his back to me.

Like a snap of a finger, pretty boy number two recomposed himself and bowed deeply, "Sorry Kuname-sama," He apologize like the guy in front of him was royalty or something.

"Tch, the dog had a master?" I scoffed and I put my gun away.

Guess it'll be a rain check then.

I receive a glare from pretty boy number two but nothing more because of that guy on the roof top.

Hah, he was kept under short leash. Poor doggy!

"Go and take Aido to the dorms, he needs some rest and somebody to clean his wounds." Roof top guy ordered pretty boy number two around.

And the pretty boy number two didn't mind as he silently collected his friend, "But his been hit by a hunter's-"

I rolled my eyes at deep worried look he was giving pretty boy number one.

"As much as I want to kill some vampire tonight, I only loaded my gun with wounding bullets. He won't die, he'll just sport a large wound for weeks," I told him.

He nodded and with that left in a blur of speed.

"And that folks, is my share for tonight," I announced and spun around to head for the dorms.

"Don't think that you'll get off this unpunished, _hunter_"roof top dude stopped me.

I peaked from my shoulder and saw his back tensing ever to slightly.

I shrugged, "I'll be waiting for the punishment tomorrow, _Vampire_" I smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my first attempt at writing a Vampire Knight Fanfic. English isn't my first language so I pretty much suck at grammar. Also, I would like to announce that I used to be CrimsonGuardian123 but lost my password thus this.<strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You very much to: **

Lady IsaBel Destiny ,AquamarineCherryblossom, and Kiki Loves You

**I do not own Vampire Knight, only the Oc is mine.**

_Chapter Two:_

_He spun me around twice before dipping me so low that I thought I'd hit my head on the floor. _

_I giggled as my hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, "What's with the sudden joy?" I asked him as he stared at me lovingly with his always captivating rose red eyes. _

_He didn't answer. He only kept on looking at me with the same look that I couldn't stand. I pecked his nose quickly, making him snap out of his inner musing. _

_"Thinking of somebody else?" I teased, pouting at him. _

_He chuckled and brought us back up so he could kiss me passionately. _

_I closed my eyes and leaned in on the kiss, enjoying it by the second._

_I always held my breath when we kissed, maybe because his kisses were always sweet surprise to me. _

_Ready for more, I parted my lips slightly as an invitation. _

_I felt him smirked and then run his tongue slightly on my lip for permission. I responded too quickly for my own good which made him smirk even wider. _

_He explored inside my mouth, brushing his tongue with mine. I moaned at the electricity the friction would make, loving that only he was the one who could do such a thing to me. _

_Back when I was still young, I've always been serious in taking over my family's affairs in court that I barely thought of love. But when he came into my world, Kaname just took my breath away!_

_Looking back at myself now, I was a far cry from the stuck up and cold lady I had been. Kaname opened my eyes to the brighter side of life, one where there were real friends and no greed or politics.  
><em>

_I didn't want to part since I really was enjoying the kiss, however, Kaname was such a tease and pulled away which made me whine and pout at him. _

_At least he didn't let go of his hold on me which made me lean further to him. _

_I rested my forehead on his, ready to drown into those beautiful eyes I knew I want to look at every day of my immortal life.  
><em>

_"Let's get married," He suddenly said. _

_I froze and stared at him._

_….What?_

_"What?" I voiced out/  
><em>

_"I love you Elizabeth and I want to make you mine," His hand snaked up to hold my cheek, his thumb stroking it. _

_I put my hand atop the one of my cheek and leaned in on his touch, "Are…you sure?" I asked him in doubt. _

_He smiled as if expecting it, "Do you love me?" He asked_

_"Of course I love you," Again, I answered too quickly and so blushed deeply in embarrassment while glancing down at the floor. _

_He chuckled and moved the hand on my cheek to my chin so he could tilt it up to let my eyes meet him, "Then what else is bothering you?" _

_Nothing really. _

_I mean, he was everything to me. And I won't live my life without him by my side. However, marriage was a big step. Especially to young ones like us..._

_But then, so what?  
><em>

_I love him and he loved me._

_What else was there to bother me?_

_I looked at him square in the eyes, bravery shining as I prepared for this leap.  
><em>

_"Then yes, I'll marry you" I broke into a huge smile. _

_He smiled too, the same as mine. _

_"But," I added becoming serious which made his smile stop as he looked down at me with apprehension. _

_"You better buy me a ring to put on my finger before we could walk down the altar" I grinned which made him sight in relief and grin back as he hugged my giggling body close. _

_"I'll buy you the most expensive ring in the world if it would make you mine, I'll even give you the world my love" _

* * *

><p>I snapped awake and shot up on my bed as I awoke from a nightmare I couldn't remember. With my eyes wide open, I clutched clumps of my hair while slouching in my bed and trying to calm my racing heart.<p>

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was exactly midnight.

I groaned and slumped back, my heartbeat receding.

Another nightmare I couldn't remember, just one of the nightmares I've been having since I came here to school. It was leaving me exhausted every night. And basing from experience, I knew I couldn't get back to sleep before walking off the remnants of that nightmare away.

I sighted and got off my bed and dressed myself hastily. I pulled the school's blouse over my head and then pulled on the some random cargo jeans on the floor. I then put on the prefect arm ban and then shoved my feet inside my Chucks. Putting my phone, keys, leather black gloves, cigarette pack, and wallet inside my pockets, I shrugged on my gun holster with my gun on it and then wore the school blazer over it.

I killed the lights and locked the door as I left and headed for the rooftop where I was sure Yuuki and Zero were. I jogged down the empty halls of the dorm, exiting the girl's dorm as silently as I could.

Outside, the night was frigid that my breathe would form white puffs when I exhaled. I shivered and pulled out my gloves.I stuffed my hands inside it to ward off the chilly night air and then resumed running again.

I was just reaching the fountain where the encounter happened last night when I saw a figure clad in night class uniform, idly standing and watching the water.

I eased into a walk as I neared him and stop after I was within ear shot, "Cutting classes again?" I smirked as I caught his attention.

He was the roof top guy, the one that seemed to ignore every word I say.

And as expected, the retard just stared at me with his same unreadable eyes.

"Tch," I scoffed and moved a little closer. I extended my hand, "Where's my lighter?" I demanded.

"I thought you've forgotten" The corners of his lips slightly turn up as he found himself wrong. He reached inside his school blazer and pulled out the golden zipo of mine.

He handed it to me and I snatched it from his paws, "You just assumed I did," I said, stuffing the lighter safely on my breast pocket, feeling relieve that it wasn't lost.

I turned back to the roof top guy.

"Now, I'm going to order you to go back to class but then I know that's a lose cause since you'll pretty much ignore me. So I'll leave you to rot here. Toddles"

I made a move to leave him.

"You just assumed that I'd ignore you" He said which made me stop to look back at him with annoyance.

"But you're not going back to class like I said!" I put my hands up the air with frustration. "Really man, your bruising me prefect ego by not following" I added with a grumble as I crossed my arms.

"And who are you that I'm to follow?" He asked.

I gave him a disbelieving look, "Are you serious? Are you blind and not see that I'm wearing the prefect ban?" I pointed wildly at the band on my arm.

"God, who I to order him around, he says" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I know that but do you know me?"

I turn back towards him, "Hey, just because you're a Vampire doesn't mean I'm supposed to roll over and show my belly!"

God, not all humans are afraid of standing up to stuck up Vampire aristocrats! And with this Vampire's ego, I wouldn't be shock if he'd say he's Kanye West.

I noticed that he seemed amused, "What?" I snapped.

He released a small chuckled at my out burst, "Nothing, I just found your ignorance quite amusing"

Oh no he didn't!

"MY IGNORANCE?" I burst.

I stomped over to him and poke at his chest with my index finger, "Look here buddy boy, just because I don't care two shits about vampire hierarchy and shit doesn't mean I'm ignorant! I'll have you know that I have enough knowledge to blow your brains right now so you better start walking back to class and stop pissing me off!" I pretty much yelled as his face.

I stepped back before I could get hold of his neck and strangle him, "So what are you waiting for? Scarm!" I made a shooing motion while inwardly itching for a smoke.

Seriously, this guy was stressing me out!

Like déjà vu, he stood perfectly still but this time amusement was clear on his eyes.

The prick

He was totally asking for a beat down and I'll pretty much do it right now.

But that was so against school rules and I don't want to be punished again the night after I received it.

So I bottled up my fury and tried to be calm, using the chairman's breathing exercise to calm my nerves.

When I opened my eyes, I was a tad bit more relaxed, enough not to think of blood and gore that was about to be the guy in front of me if he would not heed my orders.

But the minute I saw his eyes with that same fucking amusement on it, I felt something snap inside me and I lunge at him, intending to strangle him.

Why?

Because I was majorly pissed

Why strangling him?

Because I just felt like it and knew he wouldn't die if I did squeeze the air out of him.

What happened next was what I would have called: "Holy shit, what happened?" moment.

First I was aiming to strangle him and then he had his amazingly strong vampire hands on my wrist and stopped me. Another split second, we were in a secluded part of the school where only trees barewitness to us being there.

He had me pinned to a tree so hard I had to squirm in pain. I tried to reach for my gun by then he was gripping my wrist so it would remain immobile at his will.

I winced despite my pride and glared daggers up at those amazing rose red eyes while our faces where inches away.

I noticed that he had retreated to being unreadable again.

I stopped struggling as I knew it would only worsen the situation. "Are you going to fucking kill me now, Vampire?" I hissed up at him. He easily towered me. A feat I hated seeing as being a Vampire hunter, I could have at least be stuck with a five foot ten height instead of a five foot three.

He smirked, "What makes you think that?"

Gee, let me think...

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh, what else would you be your reason to bring me here? To play hide and seek? Like I said, I'm not ignorant"

"You're in my mercy yet your still being rude, you are quite a brave hunter" He commented.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, especially with what you're doing. I suggest you finish me off or I'll be pressing charges against you!" I said heatedly, wanting to bash his stupid face with a large rock over and over again.

If he thinks this little stunt of him won't go unpunished or unreported, we'll he's majorly wrong. I'll report him to the Chairman, hunter's guild, his precious Vampire Council, and every damn high er authority. I'll even go to the Supreme Court if they'll let me.

I'll sue his ass and file for physical harassment.

"Threatening too, you really are one of the kind," Again, amusement filled his eyes.

I yelled in frustration, "Would you stop looking at me like I'm damn amusing?" I snapped.

He seemed a little astonish yet said nothing.

"Oh great, now where back to ignoring me are we?" I felt my voice cracked from all the yelling.

"You should really stop yelling," He suggested.

I gave him a look.

Did he really think I was yelling because felt like it.

I was yelling because he was pissing me off!

He should get that through his thick dense head of his or I'll jam it there! Probably with a large brick.

"I would if you stop pissing me off!"

"Your shouting again," He pointed out.

"That's because your pissing me off!"

He sighted tiredly yet his eyes still twinkled, "You didn't change one bit," He mumbled softly that I have to strain my ears to hear it.

"What? Speak up! I can't hear anything."

Suddenly he leaned down and close to my neck. And before I could ask what the hell was he planning on doing, something moist and soft ran on my neck.

My eyes got wider than the full moon up above as I realize that he had just ran his tongue on my flesh, as if lapping on the blood that was underneath it.

But what was worst was when I shivered, not out of disgust, but out of pleasure as currents of electricity buzzed within me, making my knees go weak and my breathing more heavy.

"W-w-what a-are y-you d-d-doing?" I stuttered pathetically.

Apparently, all my anger had dissolved with that single disgusting move.

I was sick

I really need to see a shrink after this.

If he'd let me leave, which is quite a slim chance, slimmer than a Parisian model's waste on fashion week.

He lifted his head beside me so we both could glance at each other from the corners of our eyes. But I closed my eyes as another shudder rocked my body from where his breath froze the damp patch on my neck.

He smirked at that reaction and once again, bowed down to take my neck.

God, what I'd give to regain control so I could blow this jerk to smithereens.

Note to self: wear turtle necks when going out.

It's must safer.

As if his tongue wasn't torture enough of my morality, he suddenly graze his sharp fang on my neck.

I gasped partly in shock and mainly because it felt so…good…

He kept doing exactly that, licking the sensitive skin while impulsively grazing his fangs.

I was panting like mad now as I fully succumb to what he was doing, enough for him to let go of my wrist and instead grip my waist.

And since I was too drunk with arousal, my treacherous hands found its way to his body, feeling him up for what's it's worth.

Normally, your mind should have been the one to bitch slap you awake in these kinds of situation. But good God, my mind was in a puddle of goo like my knees!

I didn't care at all to think at this point, I just wanted to feel him, every part of him.

For all I know, I might have moaned out at his delightful ministrations.

I was too lost in his little game and I liked it.

The wind around us seemed to go wild like the passion between us as it made the trees sway violently. My crimson hair danced wildly around me and him, wrapping us for privacy which made me more turned on.

I pressed myself closer to him as he moved deeper this time, settling at my collar bone.

I gasp at the violation, tilting my head for his better access.

My eyes were close shut a long time ago.

Like I said, I didn't care now.

But then, reality came crashing down painfully when everything stopped. Suddenly, his tongue wasn't caressing my and his teeth weren't sending thrills.

I couldn't help but gave out a whine and a pout as I opened my eyes to stare at glowing red eyes staring back at me with want.

I had to look away with a blush the same color as my hair.

How could I meet a gaze of want like that?

If I did, I'd probably swoon and offer myself willingly.

What?

I'm still a girl you know.

His hand moved from my waist to tilt my chin to meet that ravenous gaze.

I found myself dumbstruck for the first time and couldn't look straight at his face.

"Okay, this is awkward" I was the first to break the silence, settling on looking at his nose than those eyes of his.

He smiled, the first time I saw him do it since we've met.

"Mind you, I'm pressing charges. Attempted murder and then sexual harassment" I glared at his nose.

"Look at me," He gently commanded.

I gave an annoyed look as best as I could in my jumbled of nerves state, "I am looking at you"

"Then meet my gaze," He said.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to but then forced myself to since I didn't want to be a chicken.

Again, my breath got caught in my throat as his lips came crashing down the second my eyes met him.

I gasp as his lips met mine so quickly, my eyes going wide for the second time we've been here. I literally froze on the spot as well did my mind.

I wanted to comprehend and react with a hard slap on his face. One that would surely leave a nice red mark.

But I was too shock to even comprehend that this guy was kissing me.

This handsome stranger that infuriated me enough to want me to strangle him was kissing me and I do not know why.

He was simply kissing me!

Oh God, one more bomb like this and I might be six feet under the ground because of a heart attack.

He was the one who pulled away since you know, I was stuck in place.

He grinned at my stunned appearance, another first since we've met.

"You still taste the same, my love" He again said so low that it was a miracle I heard it.

Oh God, he kissed me.

My hand flew to touch my throbbing lips that were still warm.

….

….

I couldn't not believe this!

Anger quickly flooded me as my glare return and this time, I was not going to hold back.

"You jerk," I hissed and snatched the stupid red tie of his and jerked it forward, "Give me back my first kiss!" I shrieked more like a banshee than a human.

It wouldn't be a surprised if it echoed throughout the school.

Please Read and Review!


End file.
